Life in Shinra
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: Unattainable dreams are said to be the best kind of dreams that people can have. After a visit from Shinra, Blaze and a few of his friends are sent to Shinra, but is being known worth all the difficulties that they will encounter? During Crisis Core.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Square Enix or Final Fantasy VII and Crisis Core, including the characters and titles except for my own. This is based around my OC's respective.

Final Fantasy VII – Life in Shinra

Chapter 1: The Dream…

The days that came by here recently have been the same; Cold and windy. My name, is Blaze Morison, I'm aged sixteen and have lived in Nibelheim my whole life. I'm most likely to wear a red t-shirt with a black vest, as well as regular blue jeans. I am currently walking around the town, thoughts on my mind. Like the other males my age in the village, I have a dream; To become part of Shinra…

A few weeks ago, I sent a recognition letter to Midgar, the city where Shinra resides, and I'm still waiting for their response. I would often watch the news just to watch Shinra SOLDIER operatives and security infantry men try to solve problems among city-folk. But, unlike all of the other guys, I'd prefer to not be a leader of any group. I'm just not good at giving orders to other people.

Everyone, minus myself, want to be as great as Sephiroth, Genesis or Angeal, because they are all considered 1st Class SOLDIER operatives, heroes and famous. There is a man that lives here that always wants to take a picture of Sephiroth killing a beast or something, Don't know his name though, but I do know one thing; He would do anything Sephiroth would ask, even clean his boots. I don't really care about Sephiroth, Genesis, or Angeal, as they were once normal people, right?

But, everyone finds me weird, as I don't like to be a leader when I grow up, as I've been near friendless for a few years because of that reason. I look up at the cloudy skies, ready for a downpour as I heard a helicopter approach. The chopper landed just outside the village, as a few others can be heard and landed as well. Out of the first chopper, a man in a some-what formal outfit with black hair stepped out into the clearing. Soon, I heard the doors of neighbor's houses open, as the boys my age came out. The symbol on the choppers came clear to me; Shinra Turk helicopters.

The man came into the town, parents coming out of the houses after their children. Next to the man was another Turk, who had red hair and a rod in his hand, wearing the same thing as the black haired man. "Alright, when Reno here…" the black haired man said, pointing at the red-head, "calls out your name, you shall step forward and come with us to the Shinra building in Midgar. But, only twelve of you are accepted. No questions afterwards, alright?" He finished, the man named Reno stepped up,

"Alright, alright. First off, Kunsel Connet, Luxiere Alan, Cloud Strife," Reno listed, person after person going to the choppers, "John Cultory, Vexen Krona, Blaze Morison." With my name called, I walked over to the chopper, hearing Reno call out the other six names. Once inside the chopper, I saw two of the twelve selected, Cloud and Kunsel, my only friends, sitting by the window to the left.

"Hey, we knew you would get in Blaze." Cloud said, smiling. "Yeah, we knew you would make it." Kunsel said, raising a fist in the air. "Thanks guys, I knew you guys had what it takes as well. Especially you Cloud, when you saved Tifa a few years back…" I said, giving Cloud a thumbs up. Cloud however, just blushed when I said Tifa's name and was muttering something to himself.

"Alright, settle down and get a seat there… Rude, hurry up, we're leaving now." Reno came in the chopper, heading for the controls. "Turks, who needs 'em? Shinra shouldn't, anyways…" Kunsel said, moving a hand through his brown, slick hair. "Well, I dunno, I heard that Turks get paid more than SOLDIERs and security infantrymen." I said, sitting next to the window on the right side chopper and placing a hand onto my fire-red hair, "Plus, we wouldn't fulfill our dreams to become part of SOLDIER, Shinra, or maybe even the Turks if it hadn't been for them." I finished, the chopper raised and heading to Midgar

"You know, he has a point there, right?" Cloud said, the blush removed from his face. "Yeah, I guess…" Kunsel agreed, as we flew over the Gold Saucer now. "So, what are your goals when we get there?" I asked my friends. "Well, obviously I want to be as great as Sephiroth, no, better that Sephiroth." Cloud said to start, clenching a fist. "Me, I just want to be a First Class SOLDIER operative. That's all." Kunsel spoke, not really caring, "But what about you, Blaze?" he added, looking at me.

"Well, I guess I would just like to be either a SOLDIER Second Class operative or a Turk. Either works for me…" I answered, looking down at the ocean separating the cotenants from the window. "Heh, good luck with that…" Kunsel said, looking out his window as well. "I should say the same for you, especially you, Cloud. It would take a lot of skill to bypass Sephiroth." I said, knowing that it wouldn't be long before we reach Midgar.

I hope that wasn't so bad. This is my third attempt at a hopefully successful fan-fiction. The sooner I get reviews, the faster I post chapters. (Hopefully… I can't always improve because people don't often review :P)


End file.
